Escolhas
by teixeirinha
Summary: Harry Potter. Amor. Morte. Escolhas.


**Escolhas**

De repente, tudo à minha volta ficou lento. Como se estivesse a ver um filme dentro da televisão e pusesse o filme a rodar lentamente. Vi tudo com clareza. Ele tinha morto Cedric, e embora eu não o conhecesse o suficiente para doer, doeu. Doeu muito. Ainda hoje me dói, quando me lembro das lágrimas do pai, quando ele viu que eu tinha ganho. Quando viu que o meu troféu tinha sido o corpo dele, sem vida. Às vezes penso que poderia mudar o que fiz. Mas nada mudaria. Pois não fui eu que coloquei o meu nome na taça. Não fui eu que superei as provas – mas sim Mody. Não fui eu. E por isso, o melhor, teria sido, mudar o meu parto. Matar-me mal eu nascesse. Na verdade eu devia ter pensado nisso dantes e ter pedido o colar a Hermione sem que ela desconfiasse do que eu queria. Agora era tarde. Eu já estava naquela situação. Nada o poderia mudar. Luna estava à minha frente, descalça, com o seu cabelo loiro a brilhar na escuridão do cemitério. O mesmo cemitério onde a Cedric morrera. Estava amaldiçoado. Eu sabia que ela iria morrer. Voldemort desaparecera dando-nos um curto espaço de tempo para respirar.

- Luna, foge. – Gritei num acto de desespero, rodeado pelo medo de ele voltar e tirar a vida à pessoa que eu mais queria ver viva na minha vida. O seu sorriso não estava lá. E tudo o que eu sempre pedira, era o seu sorriso. Em vez disso, combinado com os seus cabelos a esvoaçar com o vento vi-a, em câmara lenta, virar-se para mim. Tinha a cara suja. E as lágrimas eram visíveis por entre o sujo. O seu olhar era de suplica para que tudo acabasse. E eu só queria concretizar seu desejo. Corri para ela. – Foge.

Pousei as mãos sobre o seu pescoço, subi-as até à sua face e limpei-lhe as lágrimas com o pulgar.

- Tens que fugir. – Disse, baixando a cara para a olhar nos olhos. Também a mim me caíram lágrimas transmitindo o desespero. – Foge, por favor.

Não parava de gritar. E ela, agora sem qualquer expressão no rosto não me falava. Não se movia. Não retirava minhas mãos de sua face para fugir. Mesmo antes de morrer parecia um fantasma que nada ouvia, sentia ou fazia. Abanei-lhe o rosto sem nunca tirar as mãos de si.

- Foge. – Chorei. Baixei a cabeça. Mas ela levantou-ma olhando-me. Enfrentando-me.

Eu sabia de que é que ela precisava. E ela sabia do que eu precisava. Desci uma das mãos até à sua cintura empurrando-a para mim. Ela deixou-se empurrar. Aproximei as nossas caras lentamente, amedrontando pelo facto de ele poder voltar. Voltei a olhá-la nos olhos. Sem qualquer expressão no rosto. Depois desci para seus lábios sujos e acariciei-os com o pulgar. Mantive-o lá até os meus lábios se encontrarem com os dela. Como se quisesse garantir que os encontrava. Ela reagiu e agarrou-se aos meus cabelos que, tal como os dela, esvoaçavam no vento. O meu braço agarrou-se a ela, sem nunca a querer deixar partir, enquanto que meu coração o mandava larga-la para que ela fugisse. Naquele momento de terror conseguimos encontrar-nos um ao outro. A mão que lhe agarrava o rosto deixou-o para lhe segurar nos cabelos que eram enormes. De seguida abracei-a. Como nunca o tivera feito antes.

Ela soluçou.

- Foge Luna. Tens que fugir! – Implorei.

Ela afastou-nos e entregou-me a minha varinha que tinha sido colocada na sua mão por Voldemort. Empurrou-me para trás e observou-me.

- Tens o rosto sujo! – Disse naquela sua expressão inocente. – Estás todo rasgado. Sangras do lábio e do pescoço. Quem tem de fugir és tu.

- Não, - gritei. Não podia suportar ir embora para vê-la enfrentar a morte certa. Nunca. – Eu não vos preparei para este tipo de confrontos. E mesmo que saibas quais os feitiços certos…Luna… Tens que fugir. Eu já o enfrentei. Eu volto outra vez.

Embora não acreditasse numa única palavra que proferi disse-as com toda a convicção. Ela tinha que sair dali. Ela tinha que me deixar proteger-me só a mim ou então um de nós morreria. Ela tinha que seguir para que meu coração acalmasse e minha mente funcionasse. Por alguma razão ela tinha de ir-se. Aproximei-me dela. Coloquei-me atrás dela, encostei meu corpo ao seu e abracei-a. Ela encostou a sua cabeça a meu peito e fechou os olhos.

- _Accio_! – Proferi. E na nossa direcção veio uma bota suja. Larguei-a e ela, num acto de instinto agarrou-o e gritou. No entanto não desapareceu com ele.

- Julgavam mesmo que vos ia deixar qualquer objecto que vos pudesse permitir a fuga? – era ele. Os meus olhos aterrorizados, abriram-se, sem saber o que fazer.

Agarrei-a novamente. Tentando protegê-la.

Mas Voldemort, enquanto se ria, levantou-a no ar e invocou a maldição _Crucio_. O meu coração ardeu ao vê-la gritar no céu. Apontei a minha varinha até ele. Mas este não se moveu. E eu sabia que os Devoradores da Morte me iriam impedir de invocar qualquer maldição a seu amo. Então apontei-a a mim.

- _Avada_ …

- Não, Harry ! – Gritou por entre a dor. – Não sejas egoísta. Não me faças isso. Mata-o. Faz qualquer coisa.

Soluçava enquanto gemia. E cada som que saía da sua boca me queimava a pele.

Não conseguia continuar. Ele ia tortura-la até à morte. Eu sabia que estava a aproximar-se o seu fim. Eu tinha que chamar o meu. Mantive a varinha apontada.

- Amo-te! – Gritei.

Ela gritou um não. Não sabia se era da dor, se era do meu fim. Concluí que fossem os dois.

- _Avada Kedavra_!

_Esta fic tem __**um**__ unico Capítulo! Se gostarem vejam as minhas outas Fics! _

_por __**Ana Teixeira**_


End file.
